


UNKNOWN

by ninedeers



Category: JO1
Genre: JO1 - Freeform, M/M, ohira shoshei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedeers/pseuds/ninedeers
Relationships: stranger/ohira shosei
Kudos: 15





	1. 上

那小孩刚走进来时还有点害羞，手指缠在一起不知所措的盯着地。他像是刚洗了澡，头发软乎乎的趴着，身上也换了件白衬衫，扣子扣到第二颗，下垂眼可怜惜惜的，看上去清纯得很。

我冲他招了招手，小狗乖巧的坐在了我身边，软软的叫了声“伊藤先生”，垂着眼安安静静的坐着，完全看不出有经验的样子。

“叫什么名字？”

“祥生。”他乖巧的顺着我手臂的力道倚在了我身上，发顶蓬松柔软，带着洗发水的香气，领口漏出来的皮肤还有些泛红，应该是刚洗完就稀里糊涂的被丢了过来，手指有些无措的捏着衣角。

-

我也是偶尔才看到这场表演，舞台上白衬衫掀起来可以看到腰身，伏低身体的时候被扯得过大的领口歪在一边，连肩膀都露了出来，闭上眼做动作的样子色情的很。结束了蹦蹦跳跳下场时快乐的像小狗，不像来酒吧卖肉的。

不过他现在跪在地上舔我的样子更像小狗，眼神湿漉漉的，探出的舌尖红红的，被顶深了摇着屁股从嗓子里发出呜咽声像在讨好主人。

不得不说他口得不错，小嘴又会吸又会舔，表情不谄媚，一脸严肃的干着脏事显得更加可怜。

折腾了一会他嘴都红了，脸上也被各种液体弄得脏兮兮的。舔蛋的时候没控制好，鸡巴拍在脸上时他明显懵了，愣了一小会才继续了下去，不过那傻兮兮的模样又给我看硬了几分。

我也没准备射他嘴里，口了没多久就把他拉起来脱了他裤子，两条白嫩嫩的腿分开跪在我身边，我的手指插进他穴里的时候他明显疼得打颤，为了方便我进出又把腿分的更开抬高屁股，手臂环在我肩上在我耳边低声喘气。

给他扩张没那么仔细，不过里面又热又紧，弄了几下感觉有点湿意就拔了出来。我拍了拍他屁股他就会意了，自己扶着鸡巴对准后面的洞就坐了下去，他看起来还是疼，皱着眉，后面绞的死紧，咬着牙才全吃了下去。

不过他身子敏感，操了两下后面就开始出水了，里面的软肉又湿又热，紧紧的吸着我的东西，随着呼吸的节奏一缩一缩的。我掐着他的腰带着他动作，他自己也摆着腰讨好我，整个人被情欲蒸得粉嫩嫩的，皮肤染成了浅粉色，也出了不少汗，半敞着的白衬衫湿哒哒的贴在身上。他不太会叫，大部分时间咬着嘴唇发出小动物一样的哼声，顶狠了会软软糯糯的叫上两声。

我没让他把衣服脱了，就解了上面的扣子，毕竟他这个样子色得不行，胸口和锁骨半露不露，被我玩肿的乳头藏在衣服里，动作稍一大就暴露了出来，乳晕上还有明显的咬痕，直起身时半透不透的衣服贴在上面，被顶起一个小小的弧度。

这个姿势他撑不住了，两条腿跪久了开始打颤，被我摸得浑身发软腰也使不上劲，只能可怜兮兮的抱着我求饶。我掐着他的腰往淌着水的穴里撞了几下，射进他屁股里。

被灌了一肚子的小狗自己爬到一边缩成了一小团，屁股里夹不住的液体流出来把下面弄得脏兮兮的，背着我小心翼翼的自慰。看他那样子觉得有趣，我把他翻了过来，一双狗狗眼无辜的看着我，羞得脸一下子涨的通红，拉着衣摆遮住下面。

我握着他的手继续刚才的动作，被人看着自慰的羞耻感让他整个人绷紧，被快感刺激得眼眶都红了，最后呜咽得射了自己满手。

“乖孩子。”看他沉浸在射精的快感中一脸茫然的样子，我抬手揉了揉他的头发，“听话就会有奖励。”


	2. 下

“祥生。”

“是的，伊藤先生。”祥生应道，他刚刚浅浅的睡了一觉，声音带着软糯的鼻音。

他慢悠悠的挪了过来，带着被子鼓起了个包，缩成一小团贴着我不动了，我伸手揉了揉他露在外面的耳朵，没戴耳饰的右耳又薄又软。

他意识到什么了，手从被子里探出来摸我裤裆，“要继续吗？”他抬着眼小心翼翼的问。

-

我掀了被子，掰开他的腿往后面捅了两根手指，被使用过没多久的穴道还松软着，扣了两下就从缝隙里流出了没弄干净的精液，毕竟他刚才昏昏欲睡，我拿纸巾擦了身体表面的液体就把人塞进被子里了。他随着我手指的动作哼哼唧唧的叫着，摸到前列腺时爽得穴肉绞紧，流出的淫水把我的指缝都浸湿了。

“祥生好色，湿透了。”我边蹭他的前列腺边调戏他，他眼眶红了一圈，委屈的说着后面好痒，求我干进去。他明显比刚才放得开得多了，身体舒展开的躺在我面前。

我哄他用手帮我，摸爽了就干他。他手白白软软的，还带着被褥里的热度，很有技巧的揉搓着敏感的地方。

他现在下面流着水，一双眼睛也含着水，看上去马上就要被欺负哭了，手上的动作还没停下来，乖得不行。明明没做什么过分的事，却可怜的像被玩弄过头了。

我揉了揉他被汗水沾湿的刘海，掰着他的腿顶了进去，湿热的，紧致的穴肉箍着我发涨的阴茎，他喘着气，两条腿颤抖的挂在我腰上，眼泪流了满脸，潮红的脸上湿漉漉的，睫毛一摞一摞的。他又湿透了，身上出了汗滑溜溜的，被顶一下就压着嗓子叫一声，受不住了就往后躲，又被我使狠劲的掐着腰拉了回来，腰上红了一片。

大部分时间他不愿意被摸奶，被玩了之后会委屈巴巴的拿手臂遮着，胸口的肉紧实柔软，乳头被情欲激得挺立起来，当然，被弄得脏兮兮的样子更吸引人，像是下一秒可以流出奶水。被揉着胸部后面会夹紧，会流泪眼泪说喜欢。

“啊！要出来了！”他昏沉沉的叫着，完全不知道自己喊了什么。我按着他的手不让他碰自己，发狠的顶他的前列腺，他哭得停不下来，眼泪流到头发里，湿乎乎的滴到床单上。

高潮的时候他整个人缩在床上，腿根和小腹止不住的痉挛，阴茎一股一股的吐着精水，肠肉绞紧，淫水止不住的流。高潮的时候被压着干，他看上去连魂都丢了，一脸茫然只知道哭。

最后他还是可怜兮兮的吃了一肚子精液，躺在床上气都喘不匀，穴口和不上，流出的乱七八糟的液体把身下弄湿了一片。

现在他熟透了，花瓣一样绽开在被褥上，流着鲜嫩的汁水。干净纯洁的颜色也被涂上了漂亮的色彩，引诱肮脏的人去采摘。

“乖孩子。”我揉着他的头安抚他，给他盖上了闲置在一边的被子。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写第一人称的车 写的好烂  
> 而且平平子这种单纯可爱的妹妹我都舍不得下狠手欺负  
> 断断续续写了好久感觉都不连贯  
> 感谢看到这的你(｡ì _ í｡)


End file.
